


It's Going To Be Okay

by InTheDark43



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, Humorous/Crackish(?), M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Public Sex in a Ship Lavatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheDark43/pseuds/InTheDark43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones starts freaking out, and Jim has to help him in one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Story Title: It's Going To Be Okay  
> Pairings/Characters: James T. Kirk/Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, and Nyota Uhura plus other characters.  
> Fandom: Star Trek: AOS  
> Rating: Mature/NC-17  
> Warnings: Bones' aviophobia starts acting up. *MATURE-SLASH*  
> Summary: Bones starts freaking out, and Jim has to help him in one way or another.  
> Disclaimer: It contains hot man-on-man sexiness, don't like, don't read. And I don't own Star Trek, just this story.

It was only when the kid— _Jim Kirk_ , he's heard that name from somewhere—handed him back the flask that he realized his mistake. He'd already made a considerable dent on his supply of liquid courage, and sharing it with some kid for some strange longing for companionship that would only last for the duration who-knows-how-long shuttle ride to San Francisco was one of the stupidest things he's ever done. He could already feel how little of his precious alcohol was left swishing inside the flask and that Irrational, Slightly Drunk part of him wants to make Jim Kirk spit back the sip he'd taken. The Rational, Not Slightly Drunk half of him tells his irrational part that he was being…well, irrational. And unsanitary.

_Think of all the germs this kid could have!_  Rational part argues.

Both the Rational and Irrational parts of Leonard McCoy shuddered at the thought, and he quickly kept the flask, vowing to not take another sip. The kid looked like he wasn't updated with his shots, and the Doctor part of him (not to be confused with Rational, mind) itched to get his hands on a hypo-spray and begin the process of vaccinating the blond-haired man beside him.

He vaguely recognizes that he may be more drunk than he thought, but Rational and Irrational are fighting over the right to claim the idea, so it remains a subdued realization.

Jim Kirk—where  _has_  he heard that name from?—shifted in his seat, but didn't look as if the world was ending, which was how Leonard was feeling at the moment. Envy sweeps into his veins as he eyeballs the kid's relaxed pose, looking as if riding shuttles was part of his everyday routine, or at least  _should be_  part of his routine. Leonard shuddered at the thought again, and this time, the kid noticed and put a hand on his shoulder. The knowledge that another person was touching him is surprisingly calming, and Leonard feels the aviophobia retreat from his mind.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," the kid assured him quietly. "You know, the first time I rode these things—"

Leonard doesn't want to know about the first time he rode a shuttle, so he tuned the words out and latched onto the quiet drone that was helping him calm down as he breathed slowly, in and out and in and out and in and out. He's still a little jealous of the kid's obvious ability to adapt to a situation, but he's also grateful for it as Jim Kirk's voice smoothed out his nerves.

"That's it," the kid—fine,  _Jim_ , since he was being helpful and all—encouraged. "Feel better?"

A part of him (he's not sure what part, though he suspects it's more Irrational than anything else) doesn't want Jim to know that he was  _that_ freaked out. So he says, "Maybe," as he opened his eyes and looked over at his… _fine_ , his new  _friend_.

Then he blinked, taking in the sight of Jim. He'd only took notice of bruised and cut flesh and a hint of blue eyes before, too worried about taking off to really  _see_  Jim. But now that he was looking— _really_ looking—at Jim, even the thought that  _I'm straight_  and  _I was married_  and  _I have a beautiful daughter_  had no bearing on  _oh, good-Holy-Lord, wow, he's hot_.(He was  _sure_  this was all Irrational's doing, helped along by the Horny, I-haven't-had-sex-in-a- _long_ -time part of him.)

Jim smiled at him, and a clamor for attention rose from in him, with Horny yelling  _Oh YEAH!_  and pumping his hips obscenely while Irrational happily threw his support behind Horny, doubling the loudness from that side of his mind. Rational, however, was bigger than them even without any sort of support from the Logical and Doctor parts of Leonard, so the advice to  _Look the fuck away, moron!_  was obeyed quickly.

Half-convinced that flying was driving him insane, Leonard slid his eyes away from Jim and moved it straight ahead, and while he was thankful to feel Horny retreat, Terror and Irrational banded together to bring back his aviophobia at the sight of the black view outside the window. The fact that it was all  _black_  and had no hint of blue or white anywhere told him he was now in  _fucking space_ , which waited patiently for them to succumb to the vast number of germs, disease and death it could give.

Oh God, he needed a decontamination room if he ever survived this trip.

"Hey," Jim shook him slightly, noticing his suddenly shortened breath and abject horror at realizing they were in space. Leonard immediately felt his stomach rebel at the movement, nausea gripping his throat.

"I need to get out of here!" he gasped, and Rational (by far Leonard's favorite part of himself) helped him out by shoving the idea of the Bathroom With No Windows to the forefront of his thoughts. Somehow, his hands became experts at removing his harness, and he was half-way to the Windowless Bathroom before he heard Jim remove his own harness and follow after him.  _Yes!_  Irrational and Giddiness yelled as he slapped the button to the door and it shut behind him, keeping out Jim and anyone else who wanted to get in here first. This was _his_  room now, and no one else could have it!

HA!

Sitting down on the lid of the toilet, Leonard coached himself to take  _Calm breaths. In and out. Be in your happy, on the ground and fucking space-less happy place_  and savored the sight of metal walls and tried desperately to believe in the age-old idea of 'out of sight, out of mind.' Words to fucking live by, even if Rational (who was losing brownie points for saying it) told him he was indulging Irrational too much and to buck up, because sooner or later, he was going to have to face the fact that he would be constantly riding on shuttles and ships through space once he graduated Starfleet Academy and started working. Irrational tells Rational to shut up and as Misery gripped Leonard at the unappealing future he was facing.

A loud BANG! from the bathroom door made him jump (and for a moment, he was so  _fucking sure_  the shuttle had somehow malfunctioned and doomed everyone to either a fiery death or the torturous process of being exposed to the space vacuum, where they would try to inhale air and instead get all kinds of germs, and then suffocate and die), but he relaxed and rolled his eyes at his Wimpy-ness when Jim's voice passed through the metal. "Hey! Hey, open the door!" came through muffled, followed by, "Damn, what's his name again?" Before he could even process that, Jim adds, "Bones! Bones, open the door!"

_Bones?_  he mouthed incredulously, wondering if the kid had a concussion.

"Don't make me open this thing!" Jim called forebodingly.

Leonard only blinked, not sure how to take that. Of course, Rational told him he should have taken it seriously, because the door swooshed open not ten seconds after the warning. Irrational told Rational to stuff it as Dread and Horny played tug of war on his emotional rope.

"Aw, Bones," Jim sighed as the door slid shut behind him, the locking mechanism clicking into place automatically.

Leonard felt better enough to glare at his obvious invasion of privacy, but Jim ignored that and knelt in front of him, grasping his arms in a comforting gesture. Irrational and Horny banded together at the touch, cataloging every inch of Jim's hands and the warmth emanating from his skin. At this angle, Jim's eyes sparkled a lighter shade of blue from the light, and his lips were pink and pouting.

_Pink and pouting? Really?_  Rational asked no one in particular as Jim's pink and pouting lips parted to speak. Irrational shushed Rational as Horny twitched almost epileptically at a glimpse of Jim's tongue.

"Are you okay now?" Jim asked, more concerned than amused. "And don't lie."

A strange sort of awareness flitted into Leonard's consciousness, an instinctive feeling that told him Jim was actually  _worried_  about a guy he'd met no more than thirty minutes ago. So he shook his head and epically failed to avoid the blond-haired man's blue-eyed gaze. "I don't think so," he replied, closing his eyes as Terror piped up quietly, reminding him that even if he couldn't see it, the shuttle was still most definitely in space.

Suddenly, he felt the hands on his arms move up to cup his face, and within a few seconds after that action, Jim kissed Leonard softly, making the older man's eyes pop open in shock. Jim pulled away and opened his eyes as well, staring at Leonard's hazel ones. Leonard felt as if he actually  _was_  exposed to space vacuum—he couldn't get air into his lungs fast enough. "You want to get out this ship as quick as possible, right?" Jim questioned quietly, his voice rough.

Leonard nodded slowly, trying and failing to not blush under the darkened gaze of the man kneeling before him.

Jim's replying smile was slow and sensual, the sight of it surprising Leonard with a jolt of lust that tingled across every inch of his skin. "Then follow my lead…" Jim murmured as he moved closer once more, sucking lightly at Leonard's bottom lip and sliding his arms down the doctor's chest, over his sides and toward his thighs, massaging and caressing Leonard's tensed muscles through his denim pants.

Leonard silently gasped as he felt his body react to Jim's touch, his cock hardening as curious hands wandered down his lower half and eager lips and teeth nipped and sucked at his mouth. When Jim's tongue joined the kissing party, Leonard felt himself melt into the contact.

At the back of his mind, he knew he was still in the shuttle, knew his life was still at risk and that he really shouldn't be doing this with a guy (a  _guy!_ ) he'd just met on said Shuttle of Death. But the warm hands on his body, the tongue currently dancing with his own, and the sound of heaving breathing and quiet gasps and moans filling up the small lavatory was quickly pushing awareness out of his mind.

He was vaguely aware that if Jim could get through a locked bathroom door, then anyone could too. That meant they could be found in this entirely… _compromising_  position. And then Jim suddenly palmed his crotch, and Horny pushed Rational away and dominated the scene, cheered on by Irrational as Leonard decided  _fuck it_  and bucked his hips into Jim's very forward move.

Jim chuckled as he moved his lips and pressed open-mouthed kisses down Leonard's neck, simultaneously moving both hands to unbuckle the belt holding Leonard's pants up. The zipper opening sounded absurdly loud to Leonard's ears, but he stopped thinking about it when Jim tugged his pants down and suddenly mouthed Leonard's erection through his boxers. Moaning loudly at the sight and feel of Jim's hot lips and blunt teeth moving along his clothed member, Leonard began to lightly thrust forward, wanting more of that delicious friction. Jim paused briefly to pull at the interfering piece of clothing, and Leonard eagerly lifted his hips to help him get the troublesome garments off his body.

From between Leonard's legs, Jim looked up at him, and despite the fact that Jim was fully clothed and looked like he'd gone several rounds with a professional boxer and lost, Leonard could swear that he'd never seen a more arousing sight. "Take those off," Jim told him, and Leonard couldn't help but mindlessly obey the rasped command.

Jim looked as if he were amazed as Leonard pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his shirt off, and he couldn't understand why. Curiosity fled when Horny kicked him out, all thanks to Jim suddenly grasping his hardened cock. It felt as if every muscle he had tightened at the motion, and he panted at the effort it took to Not Fucking Come. (It's been a long time since someone else touched him like this, and his body didn't seem to care that the person doing the touch had his own dick he could fondle to his heart's content. Right now, Leonard didn't care much either, so long as Jim didn't fucking stop.)

To his frustration, Jim did nothing else but watch him squirm, and Impatience got the best of him. "Jesus, kid, come on already!" he griped, making Jim smile and lean forward.

But instead of putting his mouth where Leonard thought he would, Jim's teeth suddenly clamped down on his right nipple, making him jerk in surprise and pleasure. "Oh, damn," he sighed as he absently threaded his fingers through Jim's hair, keeping the blond head pressed against his chest. Jim also started moving his hand along his cock, and he pulled at Jim's hair roughly and pressed his lips to Jim's to stifle his moans. That talented tongue slipped back into his mouth, and Leonard indulged himself in the taste and feel of Jim's warm mouth. When Jim's pumping rhythm faltered, smug satisfaction flooded his veins, and he pulled away, nipping at Jim's lower lip and making him hiss softly as he looked up at him with dazed eyes.

"Try not to tease me, 'kay kid?"

Jim blinked and smiled. "If this is what happens when you get teased, then I'm not stopping next time," he retorted with a smirk of his own as he stared at dilated dark eyes.

Leonard 'tsk'-ed quietly, but smiled as he kissed Jim's lips. "Get on with it then, before you have to turn me on all over again."

"Dang, dominating and commanding," Jim murmured with an amused grin. "Now  _that_  is hot."

Leonard's reply was lost in a moan of pleasure as Jim took his dick into his mouth, and it was almost embarrassing how quickly he went from half to full mast with that one gesture.

"Oh, Jim..." Leonard gasped, threading his fingers through the blond's head once more. His hips thrust into each bobbing motion of Jim's head, and the sound of Jim choking slightly on him had his balls merely tightening at the erotic sound. The thought that he might be hurting Jim crossed his mind, but with Jim not pulling away or stopping, he slowly relaxed and savored the sight and feel of a warm mouth sucking his cock.

Jim pulled away with a loud 'pop' and quickly got up from his kneeling position to remove his clothing. First went the boots, followed by the dark jacket, and then the grey shirt. Leonard made a small appreciative sound as Jim pulled the shirt off, taking in toned, tan body that was littered with the reflective shine of old, healed scars. His eyes followed the light dusting of blond hair that led down to the treasure hidden under his black jeans.

"I guess it's your turn Bones," Jim informed him with a smirk as he rubbed himself through his jeans, biting at his bottom lip at the dark look that Leonard shot at him.

Horny hoots encouragingly as Leonard moved his hands over his boxers, pushing them all the way down and off his legs along with his pants and shoes. Once he's free from his clothes, he pulls Jim closer and bends down. For a brief moment, he remembers that he was straight.

And then he blinks down at Jim's jean-covered crotch and admitted to himself that he was curious to see if the bulge underneath the fabric was as big as it looked.

His fingers popped the button of Jim's pants open, and on a whim, brought his mouth to the zipper and slid it open with his teeth. Jim's hitching breath told Leonard he'd liked the surprise-move, and, emboldened at the reaction, Leonard continued to tug those pesky pants off. He was a little surprised when Jim's cock immediately appeared, and a sort of exasperation washed over him.

"Commando? Really?" Leonard asked, mock sighing even as apprehension settled into his bones. Jim was… _sizable_ , and something instinctively told him that he wasn't the type to bend over for people, which meant that Jim intended to bend Leonard over and have his way with him.

Unless Leonard stopped him, Rational reminded.

Horny promptly told Rational to stuff it if he wasn't going to help Leonard get laid.

Irrational shoved Rational out of the way completely when Jim smirked down at Leonard and raked his fingers through Leonard's hair and asked, "Yeah, Bones. Really. Now, what are you waiting for?" He emphasized the question with a wiggle of his hips, his cock swaying in front of Leonard's face.

Leonard squinted at the aroused organ curiously, experimentally swiping his tongue across the head. Jim jerked once, then shivered when Leonard smirked back at him as Rational suddenly piped up and reminded him that while Jim might have more sexual experience with both genders (and perhaps even with non-Terran species), Leonard Horatio McCoy is a doctor and could use his education on anatomy to get one up over Jim. So, armed with that smirk, he licked Jim's cock from base to tip, tasting the leaking offering of Jim's essence.

"Fuck!" Jim moaned as Leonard sucked briefly at his hard member, his hips thrusting involuntarily into the unsuspecting mouth worshiping him, making Leonard choke and pull away in surprise.

"W-what the h-hell, Jim?" Leonard rasped, clearing his poked throat.

"Sorry," Jim winced, biting his lip. "I got a little carried away."

"Try not to do it again," Leonard told him, leaning down once more. Jim's pelvis tried to follow his trajectory, clearly asking him to keep going, but Leonard aimed lower, and this time, Jim couldn't repress a loud yelp when Leonard sucked at his balls instead. Leonard pushed him back against the cool metal wall, sliding off from his seat on the toilet lid and leaning up for a kiss. Jim was eager to oblige, and a war seemed to erupt between them, their tongues battling for dominance, their mouths the battlefield.

Finally surfacing for air, Leonard closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Jim's as they tried to get their breathing under control. When Leonard opened his eyes again, he looked pointedly at the younger man with small grin on his face. "Your turn."

Jim chuckled breathily. "Okay," he replied easily. "But let's try something you probably haven't tried before, yes?"

When Jim turned him around and pressed him to the wall, a cacophony of noise erupted in his head, with Rational reminding him,  _You've never done this before. This is going to be uncomfortable and I'm sure it'll be hell sitting down after getting_ _ **that**_ _shoved into your—_

_LALALALA!_  Irrational screamed in the effort of drowning out Rational's opinions.

Even Doctor contributed to the racket, reminding him that so long as Jim stimulated his prostate, then any chance of him feeling pain would lessen.

Horny was the loudest of course, excitedly pumping his hips back and forth once more as he yelled  _OH YEAH!_ enthusiastically over and over again.

The noise settled down into an eerie sort of silence when Jim's fingers stroked the tight opening of his sphincter. Leonard could feel himself blushing as those tapered fingers rubbed gently, letting him get used to the sensation first.

"It'll be okay, Bones," he assured. "I'll take care of you."

Even now, Leonard couldn't help but snort. "Easier said then done, kid."

"Trust me." Jim's other hand smoothed over his back, distracting him for a moment from the finger between his ass cheeks. When Jim leaned forward to nip at the skin on his shoulder blade, Leonard couldn't help but arch forward, resulting in his hips moving back. Jim pressed into him then, and his finger slid in too easily.

Leonard wondered for a moment where he managed to get lube from, before the sensation of his sphincter clamping down around Jim's finger hit him.

His first instinct was to pull away, but Jim's arm wrapped under his waist, holding him still. "Trust me," Jim repeated, holding his finger half-way into Leonard's tight passage.

Leonard grunted in reply, earning a kiss on the back from Jim.

It felt weird at first, until Jim slid it in further and the burn of skin rubbing at muscle made Leonard shudder with pleasure-pain torture. Jim's lips left his back, and he soon felt a wet, warm something slide over the spot just above where Jim's finger now was.

And then Jim's finger wiggled.

"Oh my fuckin' God," he gurgled, pressing his forehead against the wall as Jim finally began a rhythm of in and out and in and out and in-in-in and out with that damned finger. It took him a few moments to realize that he was actually (mindlessly) thrusting back.

"See? I told you'll like it."

"Shut up," he gasped out, arms flexing as he moved his hands to press against the bathroom's metal walls and keep his balance when Jim's tongue licked over his skin because  _Oh God, yes, that feels so good_. Horny was ecstatically filling his every vein, his heart speeding up the process with every pounding beat it made. Suddenly, Jim's mouth left him briefly, and Leonard let out an embarrassing whine of protest.

"Shh," Jim said, then a sucking sound echoed from behind him. Leonard glanced over and saw Jim sucking on his middle finger, and he realized why when Jim slowly added it with the first. The stretching sensation was surprisingly not uncomfortable. It was, however, entirely pleasurable. His cock, almost painfully hard and weeping in aroused agony, was a testament to how pleasurable Jim's ministrations were. And then Jim added another saliva-slick finger and curled the pads of his fingers into what Leonard knew to be his prostate area.

Jim's fingers pressing into that felt fucking beautiful.

Jim's fingers rubbing at it made him want to sing praises to the heavens.

Leonard stifled the hallelujah chorus that bubbled to his throat and simply pressed back against Jim, encouraging him for  _more_ , but to his abject disappointment, the other man pulled his hand out. For a moment, Leonard thought Jim would leave him like this—hard, leaking, and on the verge of climax.

And then Jim's fingers wrapped around either side of his hips, and something larger than fingers nudged at his loosened sphincter. Again, Leonard's first instinct was to move away, but Jim pressed him into the wall, and between his hard, warm body and the cool metal surface, Leonard felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Jim—"

"I'm right here, Bones," Jim told him, one hand coming up to entwine with his. It was absurd how reassured he felt with that one gesture.

He cleared his throat. "That better be well-lubed or this isn't happening at all."

Jim chuckled into his ear and licked at the spot right beneath the lobe. Leonard cursed him for finding that spot that made his body shake with desire. "Yes, sir." Leonard didn't know what Jim did to prepare himself, but when he pressed inside, he slid in smoothly. They both hissed at the sensation, and Jim had to remind him, "You need to breathe, Bones. It will be a bit easier if you did."

He followed the man's instructions and tried to take even breaths as Jim pushed further into him, until he ran out of cock to put inside him. Leonard knew how big Jim was, and despite his expertise on the human anatomy, he was still surprised that they fit like this. His ass felt like it would stay stretched forever, and most of Leonard's parts couldn't be more  _okay_ with that idea. (Doctor and Logical were the ones protesting that barring a traumatic incident, it wasn't anatomically possible for his ass to stay stretched forever. Horny, of course, told them to stuff it, pun gleefully intended.)

Jim began pulling out, the sensation of it just as delicious as Jim pushing in, and the rhythm continued. Both men gasped and moaned with pleasure as Jim continued to push and pull his hips. And then Jim angled his hips, making Leonard yelp in surprised ecstasy, Jim's hard cock hitting his prostate over and over again as he moaned in the small bathroom.

"Oh fuck! Jim! Y-yes, harder!" he encouraged. Jim's only reply was the continued thrusting of his body. "Shit, Jim, I'm so close."

That fact was made even more pronounced when Jim's fingers wrapped around Leonard's cock, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of Leonard's ear. "Come," he cooed, and Leonard jerked his hips at the permission. "Come for me now, Bones."

"Ahh!" Leonard moaned as he obeyed, shooting his load over his belly and Jim's hand.

His ass squeezed over Jim's cock involuntarily, and Jim grunted out "Bones!" as he came in the older man.

It took a few moments for both men to slowly come back from their sexual highs, the sound of deep breaths filling the metal bathroom.

"Attention all passengers," Captain Pike's voice suddenly sounded through the ship intercom. "We are nearing our destination, ETA 10 minutes. I repeat, we are nearing our destination, ETA 10 minutes. Pike out."

Jim chuckled, resting his forehead on Leonard's back. "I guess my plan worked."

"Yeah, sure," Leonard replied as Jim carefully pulled out of him. It took Jim less than a minute to put his clothes back on, but Leonard spent a bit more time getting his boxers and pants on.

Jim noticed. "Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned.

Leonard shook his head as Jim helped him stand and pull his pants up. "No, I'm fine." Jim gave him a look. "A bit sore," he finally admitted. Jim nodded and didn't hesitate to put an arm under Leonard before unlocking and opening the door. The doctor blushed lightly. "What are you doing?" he hissed as Jim helped him carry his weight out to his seat.

Jim turned to look at him. "I'm taking care of you."

Leonard snorted, turning his eyes to the ground as Doctor protested loudly. " _I'm_ the doctor here. I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around."

The blond shrugged and smiled at him. "We'll take turns then."

Leonard shook his head again and smiled as his new… _friend_ helped him to his seat.

* * *

It was faint, but considering the amount of time the two men had been in the bathroom, plus the faint noises coming from the space ship's lavatory, it wasn't hard to imagine what that rowdy blond-haired jackass and the scruffy man was doing. It made her sigh and shake her head, because she just  _knows_  that it's all that Jim Kirk's fault. She doesn't even know how or why the trouble-seeking moron was on the shuttle heading for Starfleet Academy—he didn't seem like the type to apply for Starfleet life.

Then again, he did have a brain. (Or so she thinks. After all, anyone could look up what Xenolinguistics meant on a PADD.) Still, she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

For now.

A moan (probably the loudest she'd heard yet) filtered through the wall, and Uhura blushed as she wondered what had possibly happened and who had possibly made  _that_  sound. It was kind of embarrassing for her to hear proof of her suspicions, and she thought it was lucky that no one had considered using the bathroom yet.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Jim Kirk and the dark-haired man he'd run after into the bathroom.

To Uhura's chagrin, one of the cadets who'd roughed up Jim piped up. "Gross, that dude's a homo?"

Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who was listening in to all of this 'action.'

"Seriously?" someone else asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they were totally fu—"

"Quiet, you two!" Uhura hissed incredulously. Sure, she thinks that it's indecent for anybody to have sex in public areas, especially on a ship, but these guys were calling someone 'gross' just because they had sex with someone of the same gender—and that's not right.

"You have no authority over us, little girl," the big one sneered.

"Little girl, huh? Well, this little girl is going to report you for discrimination of someone's sexual orientation. Who knows, maybe they'll kick you out for it," she smiled sweetly. Both of them flinched, knowing that any other complaints after beating down a townie would get them into serious trouble. "You're Starfleet now. And as Starfleet cadets, soon to be  _officers,_ you should be protecting people, not hurting them. And don't even doubt that I won't bring Captain Pike into this. Because I will."

"Okay, okay! God, what got your panties in a twist?"

Uhura was close enough that she could just reach over and slap the man across the face. Yelling in pain, he put a hand over his cheek while Uhura took off her seat belt and left for a better seat, next to someone she knew she could deal with at the moment.

"Hey."

She turned to face Jim Kirk, who had an arm over the scruffy sleeping man beside him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you need help with those two? I could, you know, rough them up a bit," Jim offered, blue eyes shining a little too eagerly.

Uhura smiled, the sadistic part of her liking the idea of those two getting hurt, but decided to decline the offer. "Don't worry about it."

Jim half-smiled as he shrugged.

"So what's wrong with him?" Uhura asked, nodding to the man Jim was holding onto.

Jim's smile widened. "Oh, he's sleeping off the after-effects of his aviophobia."

Uhura was briefly confused. "But he's going to Starfleet. Doesn't he know that we operate in space?" It was while Jim cackled in amusement that she understood the subtext.

Her blush stayed with her even after they got off the shuttle.


End file.
